


Struggling Below The Surface Of The Water

by Fallenstar92



Series: Destiel AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean singing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Preschool teacher Castiel, Sam is 5, Single Parent Dean Winchester, protrctective Dean Winchester, unintentional matchmaker Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: When Dean's father re-married, Dean was ecstatic; his father had been alone since his mother died when Dean was eighteen. Thst all changed when his father and step-mother died in a car accident when their son-Sam-was only two months old. Since that day, Dean has been raising the little boy alone. What happens when someone comes along to help him and-possibly-change his life for the better?





	1. Sleepless

"Daddy, wake up." Dean heard his son-well, his adopted son who was actually his baby brother-whisper next to his ear. Dean was still fucking exhausted, considering he'd been up most of the night dreading today; Sam's first day of school. "Daddy, I'm goin' to school, today! You gotta wake up!" Sam whined, throwing his body down on top of Dean. 

"Daddy's up, baby boy." Dean grumbled, patting Sam's back softly. Though he'd told Sam about their shared father and Sam's own mother, Sam had insisted that Dean was always going to be his Dad. Dean had to admit, he loved that his little boy saw it the same way he did; Sam was  _his_ son, no matter if he was technically his brother or not. "You excited to go to school today?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna learn  _everything,_ Daddy! I'll be smart like Aunt Charlie!" Sam giggled, snuggling against Dean's chest. Dean didn't want his boy to change; he loved how sweet and innocent Sam was, and kids could be assholes. It could ruin Sam's bright outlook on the whole world if some little dickhead decided to pick on him. 

"You sure? Aunt Charlie is  _real_ smart." Dean joked as he finally cracked his eyes open, seeing they had an hour before the were actually supposed to get up, but he could live without that hour of sleep; he'd survived on less, before. "You want Daddy to make you some pancakes for breakfast?"

"And eggs?" Sam asked, hopefully. Kid loved scrambled eggs-it was all he ever ordered if they went to the small diner in town for dinner-but Dean wouldn't complain about that; at least he didn't try to live off fucking candy like Dean would've at his age.

"Yeah, we can have eggs, too." Dean agreed, sitting up with his arms securely around Sam. "Come on, let's go get some food." When Dean went to stand with Sam in his arms, Sam started shaking his head profusely.

"I gotta get Moose!" Sam nearly shrieked as he launched himself back onto the bed to grab the stuffed moose-who had his left eye replaced with a button from one of Dean's shirt and a multitude of different colored stitches in his "boo boos" all over his body-before allowing Dean to pluck him up from the bed, again.

"Daddy's sorry, Moose; he forgot Sammy needed you." Dean apologized to the stuffed animal Sam held tightly against his chest. Though he was sure it would have been better to just throw the ratty thing out at this point, Dean would someday miss seeing Sam carrying the stuffed moose everywhere he went.

 

"Aunt Charlie comes baring gifts for her favorite Hobbit!" Charlie exclaimed as she entered the small Ranch style house Dean had been renting since Sam first came to live with him.

"Aunt Charlie!" Sam screeched, running towards his surrogate Aunt with Moose still securely wrapped in his left arm. "What'd you get me?"

"Samuel Henry Winchester, don't be rude." Dean chastised, stepping into the entryway to hug his friend. "Hey, little red."

"Hey, yourself, my handsome handmaiden." Charlie laughed, pecking Dean on the cheek. "And as for you, baby Frodo, I brought you a special present for your first day of school." Charlie explained, dropping to her knees and passing Sam a Batman lunch box, folder, and a box of Batman pencils.

"Daddy! I got Batman stuff!" Sam exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Dean had a steady job, but he had to go with the cheapest, plain color stuff for Sam to take to school along with brown paper bags for the boy's lunches just so he could cover rent, utility bills, Sam's school clothes, and buying groceries for the two of them last month, so he appreciated Charlie buying him some extra stuff. Though he would have to lecture her, yet again, about buying Sam a bunch of shit he didn't need.

"I see that, Sammy. What do you say to Aunt Charlie?" Dean asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with his son.

"Thank you, Aunt Charlie." Sam said, sweetly, hugging Charlie as tight as his small arms would allow.

"You're welcome, sweetie pie." Charlie cooed, kissing his chubby, dimpled cheek.

"Okay, baby boy, time for breakfast." Dean said, standing up and clapping Sam on his shoulder and walking back to the kitchen where he'd already placed food on the table for Sam with Sam and Charlie right behind him. As unprepared as Dean felt for today, it was here, and he could do nothing to change that fact that Sam was growing up faster than he'd like to admit.

 

"Alright, you're gonna have a good day, Right?" Dean asked, kneeling in front of Sam to help the boy remove his red backpack.

"Yes, Daddy." Sam mumbled, looking down at his stuffed Moose, clutched tightly in his left hand. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked, meeting apprehensive hazel eyes. "What's up?"

"Can... Can Moose go with you, today? I gotta learn and don' want him to get lonely." Sam explained quietly, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Of course he can, Sammy; he can hang out with Grandpa Bobby when I'm working." Dean promised, offering Sam a reassuring smile. "Okay, I gotta go to work. Hugs." Sam didn't hesitate to hug his father around his neck. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Sam said softly, clearly no longer as excited about his first day of school as he had been in the weeks leading up to today.

"Hey, I'll be here at three to pick you up, okay? Me and Moose are gonna be real excited to hear about your first day." Dean promised, moving to look back into those wide, hazel eyes. "You're gonna have too much fun to miss me, today."

"Are you gonna miss me?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah, but I'll see you as soon as school ends and you can tell me all about your day." Dean whispered in response, trying to smile despite his nervous feelings that Sam would start crying and he would be unable to leave him here.

"Okay." Sam agreed with a nod before moving to take a seat on the rug with the other children in his class. Dean was ready to leave once he was sure Sam was okay, but not before he spotted a brunette man with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen sitting in the floor in front of all of the children, smiling at them enthusiastically. He'd have to ask Ash-who was supposed to be working as a Teacher's aide in this class-about the handsome aide at some point, but for now? He had to get out of here and get to the garage to start his shift.


	2. A Glimpse Into The Future Of Us

Dean hadn't realized how much he'd miss Sam during his school days; he was used to getting to see the sweet little five-year-old boy on his lunch breaks or hearing his high-pitched laughter from the office in the garage when he'd have to bring Sam to work with him. There were bright points to Sam being in school, however; the first being that Sam loved learning new things at school and had made quite a few new friends. The second one, was that Sam's teacher-Castiel Novak, who the kids refer to as "Mister Cas"-was the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. He couldn't get over how stunning the brunette man's bright blue eyes were, and he couldn't believe that his son was the reason he'd met Castiel. "Hello, Mister Winchester." Castiel greeted as Dean entered Sam's class on the last day before Christmas break, which happened to be a Wednesday-the day he'd been assigned as the "class parent"-with snacks for the kids and Sam's beloved Moose that the boy had asked Dean to bring for show and tell.

"Hey, Cas." Dean responded, setting down the two bags full of Christmas cookies and juice on the snack table and handing Sam his stuffed moose. "Here ya go, Sammy." Dean muttered as he passed the raggedy thing to his son.

"Thank you, Daddy. Are you gonna read at story time?" Sam asked, turning his wide, hazel eyes to his father. Dean couldn't say "no" to that sweet little face if he tried; his son was such a sweet, lovable child.

"Yeah, Sammy. Go finish your work, okay?" Dean instructed, pecking Sam's chubby, dimpled cheek before watching the boy run off with Moose clutched to his chest. "Starin' at me, Cas?" Dean asked as he stood up straight, catching the older man's eyes lingering on him. What Sam didn't know-what almost no one knew-was that Castiel and Dean had met up two months ago after Sam's first week of school was over.

 

_"Dean, Sam's fine; Bobby can handle a a sleeping kid for a few hours so you can have some fun with your friends! When was the last time you let loose for a few hours?" Charlie dramatically sighed, plopping down in the booth beside Dean. The two of them were currently at the Roadhouse with Benny, his wife Andrea, Jo, and Ash, with everyone trying to prevent Dean from calling Bobby to check in on Sam for the sixth time since he and Charlie had dropped Sam off at the older man's house._

_"Kinda hard to do when you've got a kid, Char." Dean mumbled irritably as he took a drink of his beer. He knew the argument was a stupid one-considering Benny and Andrea had a daughter of their own-but he truly believed it; believed that Sam should always be his first priority._

_"Brotha, Andrea an' me got Lizzie and we still make time to go out every now an' then." Benny scoffed, all good nature and mirth. The cajun man understood putting your child first, but Dean-being the selfless son of a bitch he was-refused to do anything for himself even when he knew Sam was just fine._

_"He's all I got left, man... My Dad was his old self, again, after he met Kate and Sammy was born, and then..." Dean cringed at the memory of the distressed phone call from Sheriff Jody Mills-who had once been his Mother's best friend-telling him about the accident that had taken his father and Kate's lives. "I don't want anything happenin' to Sammy; we're all we got left." Dean always found it easier to talk to Benny about his fear of losing Sam, because Benny understood; his parents had both passed away by the time he was nineteen-his Father having died when Benny was four and his mother dying of cancer when Benny was nineteen-and he'd been alone until Andrea and-about two years later-Elizabeth came into his life. It doesn't matter how many friends you have if you don't have a family._

_"Ya know, I thought that for 'while, but let me tell ya, brotha, we got us a pretty good family; Bobby's told both of us before that family don't end in blood, an' the ole man's right." Benny said quietly to not alert the others in their booth to their conversation. Benny may have been right-and Dean had a feeling deep in his gut that he had a point-but Sam was the last piece of his father Dean had aside from his beloved Impala. Dean was about to say more when he spotted the same handsome brunette he'd seen several times as he dropped Sam off at school in the mornings._

_"Hey Ash, who is that guy? I've seen him in Sam's class a few times." Dean whispered to the mulleted man, tilting his head to where the brunette man was seated at the bar._

_"Castiel? That's the teacher; cool dude, but he's a little quiet for my taste." Ash replied, clearly amused by the moony eyed look on Dean's face._

_"Andrea, Jo, he's hot, right? I need someone else into guys' opinion before I make a fool outta myself." Dean explained, watching the two women look towards Castiel._

_"Cher, he is a damn fine lookin' man." Andrea practically fucking purred, while Jo simply nodded in agreement. Dean had made his mind up; he was going to talk to the man._

_"Char, Ash, let me up." Dean finally said, ready to meet the blue-eyed beauty._

 

The two of them had hit it off that night and had met up at least once a week outside of the classroom-all without Sam, at this point-to simply talk and occasionally share quick kisses in greeting and parting. "I was simply observing the way you interact with Sam." Castiel explained, his gravely voice sending chills down Dean's spine. He either needed to get laid, or this man was seriously sex personified.

"He's my whole world, man." Dean chuckled, knowing Castiel understood how deeply Dean cared for his son after two months.

"Sam is truly lucky to have a father who cares so much for him." Castiel complimented, kneeling down to examine a child's "writing assignment"-which was just writing their full names over and over-when they approached him with it.

"Daddy! I writed my name right!" Sam exclaimed, rushing up to show Dean his paper with "Samuel Henry Winchester" sloppily-though, as Dean had observed, rather neat for a preschooler-written on five lines of paper.

"Good job, little Moose! You got Winchester down!" Dean happily praised the little boy in front of him. Sam had a hard time learning to spell their last name, so Dean was damn proud of his boy for finally getting it.

"Very good, Sam. Would you like to help your Daddy and I pass out snack, now?" Castiel asked, earning a bright smile from the youngest Winchester. If Castiel kept making his son smile like that, Dean could easily see himself falling in love with him.

 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked after helping Sam get his coat, hat, scarf, gloves, and backpack on-as well as the little "Star Trek" Beanie and scarf Charlie had made Moose onto the stuffed animal-at the end of the school day. "Uhm, I was thinking... You wanna come by the house next weekend?" Dean nervously asked the older man, expecting to be turned down.

"Are you certain you're prepared for Sam to know about us?" Castiel quietly asked, glancing at where Sam had planted himself in the floor to play with his inanimate best friend.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I am. Look, man, I don't date 'cause I never know if the guy's gonna like Sam. Or vice versa. But you? You like my kid and he likes you; I think this is a good time." Dean confidently explained, smiling when he saw the soft, happy expression on Castiel's face as he watched Sam play with Moose.

"I would enjoy that, very much, Dean." Castiel said, causing Dean's smile to widen. Now he just had to figure out how to explain to Sam that he was dating the boy's teacher. He could only hope Sam would take it well, because Dean could truly see Castiel being in their lives for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the worst writer's block the past two weeks, and I'm honestly just happy to be back to it. Also, I seriously wish I could draw-or had any artistic ability at all-because I would LOVE to have a banner for this story with Sam, Cas, Dean, and-of course-Moose! Leave me some comments to let me know what you think of this chapter! Much love!


	3. The Family

_Dean (10:15 AM): So, my Uncle Bobby wants to meet "the guy that has my idjit boy so gone" since my cousin and Aunt met you._

_Cas (10:17 AM): I do not recall meeting anyone in your family aside from Sam?_

_Dean (10:18 AM): My Aunt Ellen owns the Roadhouse and my cousin, Jo, is the blonde bartender._

_Cas (10:19 AM): Oh, I see. Bobby is who Sam refers to as his Grandfather, correct?_

_Dean (10:20 AM): Yeah, that's him. Just a warning, though, he heard me talkin to Benny (yes, Sam's Uncle Benny) about you comin over and sorta invited himself so you could "Meet the parents"_

_Cas (10:22 AM): Dean, if you feel this is moving too quickly I would understand._

_Dean (10:23 AM): Cas, I already told you; I've been lookin for a guy who would get that Sammy is my priority and who could get along with my kid. If you ain't ready for this shit, I get it, but I'm 27 and I already got a kid, so I wanna get my fuckin life together._

_Cas (10:25 AM): Who all am I meeting?_

_Dean (10:26 AM): Sam as somethin other than his teacher, my best friend Benny and his wife, Andrea, my Uncle Bobby, and officially my Aunt Ellen and my cousin Jo._

_Cas (10:27 AM): I am looking forward to meeting your family, Dean._

_Dean (10:28 AM): We ever gonna put a label on this?_

_Cas (10:29 AM): I believe we are together, Dean. Let everything else fall where it may._

_Dean (10:30 AM): I gotta go; Sam just woke up and kid's hungry._

_Cas (10:31 AM): I will see you Saturday._

 

Dean had to smile at the messages from his... Well, he guesses Castiel is his boyfriend, as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to make Sam his breakfast. "Mornin' Sammy." Dean said happily, ruffling Sam's messy brown hair as he walked past the boy, still dressed in the moose footie pajamas Andrea bought him-because "The baby moose needed 'em, Cher!"-with Moose in his arms.

"Mornin' Daddy. Can we have blueberry waffles?" Sam asked politely, looking up at Dean pleadingly.

"Sure, baby Moose." Dean agreed, humming Metalica as he prepared some food for his son.

"Daddy, you is real happy." Sam pointed out, not exactly used to his father being happy about anything that didn't involve him.

"Yep." Dean said with a smile, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye as the boy whispered something to Moose. "Why does Moose think Daddy's so happy?" He asked, always willing to play along with Sam's very active imagination.

"Moose thinks, uhm, he thinks you gots a new friend!" Sam exclaimed, a wide smile playing on his little face, effectively melting Dean's heart. Though he would always miss his father, he thanked God every fucking day that he was able to gain custody of Sam so quickly; adoption was a long process, and he wouldn't exactly be able to have a biological child without the money for a surrogate to carry the baby because-as he was well aware-men couldn't procreate with one another. Not being able to have a biological child who was half him and half a man he loved was the only downfall he'd ever seen with being gay, including when he came out to his parents.

 

_At ten years old, Dean Winchester realized he was gay; he'd seen the neighbor boy take his shirt off when he'd come over to the Winchester's house to swim and he just... Knew. He kept it a secret for roughly four years, before he decided he needed to come clean to his parents, his father's best friend-Bobby Singer-his wife-a wonderful, take-no-shit woman named Ellen-and his Mother's best friend, Jody. Dean needed to be honest with his family. "Hey, guys?" Dean nervously called as he walked into the living room where the adults were all seated._

_"Somethin' wrong, De?" His father asked, obviously sensing his son's nervousness._

_"I... Can I tell y'all somethin'?" Dean asked, moving to sit next to his father. Though Dean loved his mother, he had always been closer to John; despite his flaws and his Military mindset, John was a loving father who had always supported Dean. At the nods of all of the adults in the room, Dean sighed and readied himself for rejection and cruel words. "I'm gay." Dean whispered, looking down at his bare feet._

_"Got a boyfriend?" Ellen asked, causing Dean's eyes to snap up to the lovely, smiling redheaded woman._

_"N-no." Dean said shyly._

_"Good! Kid's too damn young to date." Bobby gruffly stated, causing Dean to nearly choke on his own spit. Was Bobby really_ okay  _with Dean's sexuality?_

 _"I'm with Bobby. And when you_ do  _start datin' some guy, I wanna meet him; make sure he's good enough for my boy." John said, clearly thinking of questions to grill any boyfriend his son brought home with._

_"Proud of you, De." Jody whispered when she moved to hug her surrogate nephew._

_"We love you, Dean. No matter what." Mary finally said, reaching over to squeeze her son's shoulder. Dean was still so caught up in how much love his family was showing him that he couldn't speak._

 

"Does you got a new friend, Daddy?" Sam asked, snapping Dean back to reality. Dean quickly plated up Sam's waffles and scrambled eggs-just happy he hadn't burnt them while reliving a fond memory of his family before tragedies changed them-and sat them in front of the little boy before turning to get him a glass of Almond milk-something he had gotten into the habit of buying when Sam's doctor informed him Sam was lactose intolerant-and setting it at the table for him.

"Sammy, you remember when Daddy told you he liked boys instead of girls?" Sam nodded his response to Dean's question as he ate some of his waffles. "Well, Daddy has a new boyfriend. And I really want you to meet him."

"Does he like kids? Will he like Moose?" Sam asked, turning in his chair to look at his father hopefully.

"He loves kids, and I'm sure he will absolutely love Moose, baby boy." Dean assured the younger Winchester.

"Is he pretty?" Sam asked, making Dean chuckle under his breath.

"He is very pretty, Sammy." Dean said, knowing it wasn't a lie; Castiel was a beautiful man, and Dean had never seen anyone more breathtaking in his entire life.

"I wanna meet him!" Sam excitedly exclaimed before the smile fell from his chubby face. "Are... Are you gonna get a new baby?" Dean felt his heart shattering when he caught on to what Sam was thinking; Sam thought Dean was going to replace him.

"Sam, I want you to look at my eyes, okay? I will  _never_ replace you! You are always gonna be my baby boy." Dean adamantly said, staring into Sam's sad hazel eyes.

"B-but... I'm not really yous baby!" Sam whimpered, sniffling and wiping his pointed nose with the sleeve of his pajamas. "We got the same real Daddy."

"And I'm real happy about that. If he wasn't my Daddy I wouldn't have my little boy, right now." Dean said, taking Sam's face in his hands, brushing his thumb over the little mole to the left of the boy's nose. Dean remembered when Sam had said he hated it, until Dean pointed out his own freckles and told the boy they just made them special.

"You're always gonna be my Daddy, right?" Sam nervously asked.

"Bet your ass, kiddo." Dean said, making Sam laugh.

"No bad words, Daddy!" Sam laughed, making Dean feel so much better; that situation could have gone so much worse, but-considering Sam had always been a happy child-Dean had been able to resolve this concern with little problem.

 

Sam had never been a child who took a lot of naps, but he had been exhausted after a day of decorating their small house for Christmas, playing in the snow with Elizabeth, and a lunch of Chicken strips and Macaroni and cheese-that Andrea had brought him from the diner she owned when she'd come over with Elizabeth so she and Sam could play together-so he had fallen asleep about half way through  _"The Very Hungry Caterpillar"_ with his favorite dinosaur blanket wrapped around him and Moose tucked into his chest. Dean had decided to clean the kitchen while Sam was sleeping, and was almost through scrubbing the oven clean-oh, how he wished the house had a self-cleaning oven-when his cellphone rang. "Hello?" Dean greeted without bothering to look at the number of the incoming call.

 _"Hi, Dean, it's your Aunt Christine."_ Dean rolled his eyes as the woman-Kate's sister, Christine Milligan-spoke. Though Dean had loved his step-mother, he had never been particularly fond of her self righteous, bible-thumping, homophobic sister, who had always insisted Dean refer to her as "Aunt Christine" any time they spoke.

"Hi, Christine. What can I do for you?" Dean asked, knowing he'd upset Christine by not calling her his Aunt; even if she was Kate's sister, Christine Milligan was not his family. Kate had told her as much when she'd lectured Dean about "saving his soul" when she'd come to town for Christmas Dinner when Kate had been pregnant with Sam.

 _"I drove into Lawrence for Kate's birthday, and I wanted to come by and see you and Samuel."_ Dean had nearly forgotten Kate's birthday was tomorrow until Christine said it. He'd have to go get her some violets-her favorite flower-to put on her grave.

"Well, Sam's takin' a nap, right now, Christine, so it wouldn't be a good time; kid gets a little upset if you wake him up before he's ready." Dean said, glancing at where Sam was snoring on the couch.

 _"I'll stop by in an about an hour. He should be up by then."_ Christine said, not at all deterred. Dean wouldn't mind Sam's aunt stopping by, had she not wanted custody of Sam when Kate and his father had died five years ago.

 

_"Oh, Dean! I am so sorry, Dear! But God is so lucky; he gained two beautiful angels, tonight!" Christine half sobbed as she hugged a very numb Dean around his neck, pointedly ignoring Benny as he stood beside Dean with Sam in his arms. She must have assumed Benny was his boyfriend, rather than a supportive friend, staying at Dean's side and helping him with his brother when Dean had been forced to identify his father's mangled body._

_"Thanks, Christine." Dean numbly replied, turning to take Sam into his arms. "It's okay, little man." Dean cooed, trying to calm the fussy infant._

_"Dean, dear, when can I get all of Sam's stuff from John and Kate's house?" At that question, Dean's numbness had worn off; why the hell would Christine think she had any rights to Sam? Kate wasn't even close to her sister!_

_"Kate made me Sam's Godfather, Christine; Sam's coming with me." Dean said, wishing Sam wasn't around, because Christine's glare told him this would get ugly._

_"What?! I'm her sister! Sam should be with his family!" Christine screeched, causing Sam to fuss even more._

_"I'm_ Sam's _brother; I am his family." Dean defended, though he knew Christine's real reasoning was that she didn't approve of Dean's sexuality._

_"You brought your boyfriend here when Sam needed you!" Christine argued._

_"Cher, Dean here is my best friend, an' I mean no offense to him, but I ain't gay. I got a pregnant wife at home, but my best friend needed me here, an' my Andrea understands." Benny said calmly, though Dean could see his posture becoming more defensive._

_"Miss Milligan, would you like a cup of coffee? I know you had a long drive." Jody said, breaking up the tension._

_"We'll talk about Sam coming back to Kansas City with me, later." Christine said before walking away with Jody._

 

"Fine." Dean said before hanging up, knowing today was about to take a bad turn, and he needed someone around to keep the tension down.

_Dean (2:45 PM): Hey, could you come over in about an hour? I need someone keepin me sane._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did Dean text? What will happen with Christine? Leave me some comments to let me know what you think. Much love!


	4. Help

"Uncle Benny!" Sam shouted when Benny entered the Winchester boys' house roughly twenty minutes after receiving a text from Dean.

"Well hey there, Chief!" Benny said happily, picking the small boy up. "Where's your Daddy?" Benny knew how Dean reacted to Christine, and it wasn't pretty; Dean could shut down in the blink of an eye, and no one brought that out more than Christine Milligan.

"Daddy's washin' clothes." Sam said, a worried expression on his angelic little face. Dean had set up a detailed schedule for everything in his life when Sam was very young as a way to teach Sam responsibility by having Sam help with household chores; Sunday was laundry day, Monday was grocery shopping day, Tuesday was dusting, Wednesday they cleaned their bathroom, Thursday they cleaned their bedrooms (mainly Sam), Friday "toy bath day" (when they washed his stuffed animals and sanitized hard toys), and Saturday was when they did yard work, washed the car, or shoveled the walkway in Winter. Considering today was Thursday, it must have confused Sam that Dean was washing Laundry.

"I'mma go talk to your Daddy, little man. Why don' you read Moose a story 'till me an' your Daddy get back?" Benny suggested as he sat Sam back on his feet. The boy nodded, darting off to his bedroom to get one of his "Beginning Reader" books to read to his favorite toy as Benny walked to the laundry room. "Hey brotha." Benny said, watching Dean as he folded one of Sam's shirts. "You know she ain't got no rights to that boy, Dean; you were who Kate an' your ole' man wanted Sam with and you adopted him."

"Sam doesn't know her, Benny! She's never called him, sent him a birthday card, or come to see him! He's five years old, and she hasn't seen him since he was four months old." Dean was clearly scared and frustrated, but he insured his voice wasn't loud enough to alert Sam to his anxiety. "Why's she comin' around, now?"

"Couldn't tell ya, brotha. All I know is Sam's healthy, happy, and he's got a damn fine Daddy raisin' him to be a good man." Benny offered, moving to fold a pair of Sam's pajamas that looked microscopic in his large hands.

"Can I really start a relationship right now? I mean, Christine's gotta be up to something if she's comin' around; if she finds out I got a boyfriend she won't stop until she gets him." Dean nervously stated as he sat the folded clothes in a basket. "I can't drag Cas into my shit; we aren't serious enough for him to get dragged into all of this just 'cause my stepmom's sister is self-centered, homophobic son of a bitch hiding behind the bible... He don't want that."

"Think you should let him decide that for himself." Benny said thoughtfully, smirking when he heard tiny feet running towards the laundry room.

"Daddy, can I have some milk, please?" Sam asked, pulling at the sleeve of his Dinosaur hoodie.

"Sure, Sammy. Go sit down and Daddy'll get you some." Dean said, putting Sam first even when he was visually distressed. If Christine  _did_ try something, no one would ever be able to say Sam wasn't with the right person; he was living with a father who loved him more than anyone.

 

 _"Dean?"_ Castiel questioned as he answered his phone, shocked that Dean would be calling him in the middle of the day.

"Nah, this is Benny... Dean's friend? Look, I know we don' exactly know one another, but I think Dean might need you." Benny said quietly, hoping Dean didn't notice he'd taken the younger man's phone while he was busy cutting an apple for Sam.

 _"Is something wrong?"_ Castiel asked, clearly concerned for the eldest Winchester.

"Ain't really my place to tell you what's goin' on, but I don't think I'll be enough to keep him calm, today." Benny replied sadly, wishing Christine would just change her mind and head back to Kansas City instead of coming to Dean's house.

 _"Dean has not given me his address, yet, but if you send it to me I will be their momentarily."_ Castiel assured the Louisiana born teddy bear of a man.

"Can do. Thanks, Cas." Benny said quietly, hanging up the phone and shooting Castiel a quick text from his own phone with Dean's address and his name. Dean would without a doubt be angry that Benny had contacted Castiel without his consent, but Dean needed a little extra support.

 

"I'm gonna kill you, Benjamin LaFitte!" Dean seethed through his teeth, glaring at Benny as he walked Sam's snack over to the table.

"You really think you're gonna stay calm 'round Christine without some help?" Benny asked, aiming a pointed look at the green-eyed man.

"I have you and I have Sam. For Christ's Sake! If you were gonna call someone, why not Bobby?" Dean asked, staying quiet as Sam entered the kitchen.

"'Cause Bobby ain't the guy you're all smitten with." Benny said with a proud smirk.

"Fine. I'm tellin' you, though; he ain't gonna stick around." Dean sighed, watching Sam with a loving expression as he happily ate his snack and drank his milk.

"Look, if he ain't gonna stick 'round when times get tough, he don' deserve you." Benny said calmly, patting Dean's shoulder and nearly jumping out of his skin when the doorbell rang. "Mus' be your man." Dean quickly flipped him the bird as he dashed off to answer the door.

"Hey, Cas." Dean sighed, staring at the handsome brunette man-dressed in a white t-shirt, distressed skinny jeans, and the tan trenchcoat he seemed to always have close at hand-with his dark hair even messier than usual.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said, offering Dean that adorably gummy smile that made Dean's heart flutter; Dean really was gone on this man, and it had Dean worried he was moving far too fast due to the fact that he hadn't been in a relationship since he gained custody of Sam. "Benny Informed me you may need some assistance with a personal issue... I hope you will be open to accepting my help." Dean wasn't sure if it was the hopeful expression on Castiel's face or if it was the fact that-even around his friends and the family he had left-he often forced himself to stay strong, but he was absolutely willing to allow Castiel to enter the house; he was done dealing with everything on his own, at this point.


	5. Confrontation

Castiel had remained quiet as Dean explained the situation between himself and Christine, though Dean and Benny could both see anger crossing the brunette man's face when he realized Dean was fearing he'd somehow lose his son. "Think that's it." Dean finally said, picking Sam up and setting the small boy on a barstool as he and Benny worked on preparing dinner.

"She does not sound particularly pleasant." Castiel said, allowing Sam to show him some of the drawings he'd done in the little notebook Ash had given the boy a few weeks ago. "This is very good, Sam. Who are these people?"

"This is Grandpa Bobby-that's his favorite hat-and that's Grandma Ellen-she's holdin' a burger 'cause the Roadhouse makes the  _best_ burgers ever-and that's Daddy holdin' my hand. The car is Baby; she's the coolest car in the world!" Sam happily explained, pointing out each of the little stick figures and the black "car" in the background of the drawing.

"Looks mighty fine, chief." Benny praised, looking over Sam's shoulder at the boy's picture. Sam simply sat back and preened for a moment or two before taking the picture out of his notebook and nudging Benny, letting the big softie of a man know he wanted it on the refrigerator with other drawings he'd done for his father, as well as the papers he'd received gold stars on.

"Wow, Sammy, that looks great! That looks just like Baby!" Dean said with a smile after Benny had stuck the picture in one of the only clear spots left on the-once white, but now what looked closer to a faded yellow with age-metal box.

"Daddy says that, uhm, when I get big I can drive Baby." Sam informed Castiel, who just smiled at how excited the sweet little brunette boy was.

"Not now?" Castiel asked, blushing when he saw the adoring expression on Dean's face out of the corner of his eye.

"No!" Sam laughed, his whole body shaking as he shook his head. "I'm too little!"

"Gon' be taller 'an you're ole man, Chief; he wasn't nowhere near as tall as you are at five." Benny commented as he set five plates, glasses, and forks on the kitchen table where Dean had set up one of the deck chairs from the back porch earlier. Considering Benny and Dean had met when they were Sam's age it wasn't a stretch to think he would know that Dean had been a sort of puny kid, but Dean doubted he would remember if he was actually shorter than Sam is, right now.

"Really?! But Daddy is  _huge!"_ Sam exclaimed, eyes wide with-what Dean could only describe as-complete wonder.

"Hey, gonna make me feel bad, you little monster." Dean teased, setting Sam on the ground and ruffling his hair. "Go wash your hands; dinner's ready." When Sam dashed off, Dean turned to Castiel, nervously gnawing on his bottom lip. "Sorry; he gets a little... Enthusiastic when we have company."

"Dean, Sam was fine. I enjoyed getting to see this side of him. And you." Castiel replied, quickly pecking Dean on the lips. "Would you like Benny or I to answer that?" Castiel asked when someone started to impatiently pound on the front door.

"Nah, she'll just freak out and lecture me if it's anyone else. Could y'all just get Sam at the table?" Dean asked, receiving nods from both men. "Benny knows what he'll eat. Remember, if he downs all his juice in one go, he's on water." Dean reminded Benny-who he was sure remembered, considering Benny, Andrea, Charlie, Bobby, and Ellen were the only people he let babysit Sam-as he reluctantly walked to the door, just happy Christine had waited two hours to show up instead of one.

"Dean! It's so nice to see you, dear!" Christine exclaimed, tugging Dean into a cheap perfume scented hug as soom as he opened the door. "You look so much like your father." She said, plastering on an artificially remorseful face as she pulled away to look Dean over. He knew she was just trying to make conversation, because the only features he'd inherited from his father were his freckles and dimples; everything else was his mother.

"Come on in; we're just sitting down for dinner." Dean said, stopping Sam when he tried to run from the hallway to the kitchen. "No running in the house. You wash your hands?" Sam held his tiny hands up, showing Dean that he had done as he'd been asked, before moving to hide behind his leg when he noticed Christine standing next to Dean. Sam was almost always a friendly child, but he wasn't fond of strange adults being near him.

"Oh goodness! He looks so much like Kate!" Christine gasped, kneeling in front of the-clearly uncomfortable-child. "Hi, Samuel, don't you remember your Aunt Christine?" She asked, angering Dean because, no, he wouldn't remember someone he hadn't laid eyes on since he was an infant.

"You must be Christine Milligan. I'm Castiel Novak." Castiel said as he made his way into the entryway, allowing Sam to practically climb up his body to get away from the stranger in the room.

"Yes. Are you a friend of my nephews?" Christine asked, straightening herself up and extending a hand to Castiel as he passed Sam to Dean.

"I am Sam's teacher." Castiel glanced at Dean and continued speaking when the green-eyed man nodded. "And I am Dean's boyfriend." Castiel said proudly, which just had Sam smiling like a maniac.

"Daddy, I do like him!" Sam whispered to Dean happily.

"I know, bud." Dean laughed, knowing things would get ugly now that Christine had met his boyfriend, but also not giving a shit; he and Sam were happy, and that was what mattered.

 

Dinner was an awkward affair to say the least; Christine spent the entire meal trying to make Sam talk to her, but he simply clung to his father, surrogate uncle, and teacher-who he had decided was his new best friend, though he begged Benny not to tell Elizabeth because he still loved her-even more. Sam had even decided at one point that he needed to sit in Dean's lap instead of being in his own chair, simply because he didn't seem to want to sit that close to Christine. "Daddy, can I have more veggies, please?" Sam asked, looking at his plate with a deep frown when he noticed he was out of peas and carrots.

"Yeah, baby boy." Dean agreed, scooping a little more of the vegetable mixture onto Sam's plastic plate. "He'd rather have eggs and vegetables than anything else." Dean said, trying to pull Christine into the conversation out of sympathy.

"That's wonderful; Kate never wanted to eat her vegetables when she was his age." Christine said with a smile aimed at Sam. "Does your brother ever tell you stories about your Mommy and Daddy?" Dean and Castiel both noticed Benny and Sam gripping their forks a little tighter at that question; Christine had clearly heard Sam calling Dean "Daddy" all through dinner, so why would she ask him something like this?

"This is my Daddy." Sam said defiantly.

"Your real Mommy and Daddy." Christine offered, as form of clarification.

"Daddy is my real Daddy." Sam replied with a glare. "The Mommy and Daddy who made me went to Heaven when I was a baby, but my Daddy  _is_ my Daddy." Dean tried to get Sam to focus back on his food, but Sam was angrier than Dean had ever seen his son.

"Is he this defiant all the time?" Christine asked, causing Benny to jump to his feet; he didn't want to hear anyone talk shit about Dean or that sweet boy.

"Benny, didn't you say something about Elizabeth wanting Sam to spend the night with her?" Castiel asked, causing Sam's eyes to glow with excitement and Benny to calm down.

"Can I, Daddy?" Sam asked Dean, suddenly forgetting his anger towards the blonde woman next to his father.

"Sure, Sammy. You and Uncle Benny go get your bag ready, okay?" Sam jumped off Dean's lap before he could even finish his question, ran over to Benny, grabbed the large man's hand, and tugged him towards his bedroom. Once Sam and Benny were out of the room, Dean turned to face Christine. "Hate me as much as you want, but don't you dare take it out on my kid."

"He isn't your kid, Dean; he's your half-brother." Christine deadpanned, which seemed to anger Castiel.

"Dean has raised Sam since he was no more than two months old, Miss Milligan; I believe that would classify Dean as Sam's father." Castiel corrected the woman. "My step-father raised me from the time I was two, and he is who I will consider my Dad until the end of my time on earth." Dean vaguely remembered Castiel talking about his stepfather-Chuck Shurley-on a few occasions, but his mind was a little clouded with anger towards Christine, at the moment.

"John was Sam's father, Dean." Christine seethed through clenched teeth.

"Whatever. Tell me why you're here, Christine." Dean demanded, standing up to clear the table; he had to keep his hands busy so he didn't scream at the woman for upsetting his son.

"I'm getting married. His name is Richard Roman-he goes by Dick-and he wants a child... We want to take Sam in." And just like that, Dean felt his world crumbling around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving it on a cliffhanger. I'm going to start an upload schedule for this story; new chapters will be up on Sundays! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Much love!


	6. Floodgates

Dean felt a hand on his arm, but everything else was a blur to him; he couldn't see, couldn't hear, and couldn't breathe. Christine wanted take his son away from him, and why? Because her new fucking Fiancé wanted a Goddamn kid! "Daddy?" Dean finally started breathing again when Sam's voice broke through his haze. "You okay, Daddy?" Sam asked, lifting his free hand towards his father as he hugs Moose closer with his other arm.

"Daddy's fine, Little Moose." Dean rasped out, reaching down to pick up the person he loved most in this shitty world, which caused Castiel to move his hand to Dean's back. "Be good for Uncle Benny, okay?"

"I will. I love you, Daddy." Sam said, looking Dean over as if he expected to see a physical injury was the cause of his father's pain.

"I love you, too, Sammy." Dean replied, kissing the tip of Sam's nose before passing him off to Benny. "If he has a hard time fallin' asleep, give him this." Dean reached into the drawer at his side, pulling out an orange ipod with a pair of red earbuds attached to it. "There's a playlist in here for him." Benny nodded and accepted the device from his best friend.

"Bye, Daddy, bye Mister Cas!" Sam said with a wave, glancing at Christine with utter disdain in his hazel eyes.

"No bye for your Auntie?" Christine asked, which caused Benny, Dean, and Castiel to bristle.

"No. Daddy says we always gotta be nice, but you're not nice and I don' like you." Dean was shocked by Sam's words; Sam had never uttered a rude word in his life, and here he was telling Christine that he didn't like her. Benny just chuckled and carried Sam out of the house with the boy's army green duffle bag over his shoulder, determined to get the boy away from the argument he was positive was about to ensue.

"You can't take my fuckin' son away from me just 'cause you and your goddamn fiancé want a baby! You want a kid so bad? Adopt! Or better yet? Have your own!" Dean hissed, only restraining the full force of his anger in an effort to keep himself from scaring Castiel off.

"Dean, you need to understand; Sam should be with a family!" Christine exclaimed, staring at Dean with wide, brown eyes.

"He  _has_ a family! He has a father, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and a cousin who love him!" Castiel seethed, shocking Dean more than he could ever expect.

"He needs parents, Dean." Christine replied vehemently.

"He has me; I've been a brother, a mother, and a father to that boy his entire life! You know nothing about Sam!" Dean argued, feeling tears burning his eyes. "You don't know his favorite color, his favorite food, favorite book, favorite movie, what songs he likes, who his friends are, what makes him laugh, what makes him cry, what he's scared of, you don't know his favorite toys! Fuck, you don't even know his allergies!"

"Does he have allergies?" Christine asked, seemingly unaffected by Dean's outburst.

"Yes. Now leave my house. You'll never get my son, so if I were you, I'd start lookin' into adoption." Dean stepped forward, placing a hand on Christine's back and practically shoving the blonde woman out the door before sagging against the wall, feeling completely defeated.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, walking out of the kitchen and standing in front of the gorgeous green-eyed man.

"I need to call Crowley-he's an old family friend and probably the most ruthless fuckin' lawyer I've ever met-and tell him Christine is up to her old shit, again. Then I need to make sure the house is in perfect order for inspections and-" Dean was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own and hands in his hair.

"Dean, there is nothing for you to worry about; Sam is healthy, he's happy, and the house is in perfect order. You need to relax." Castiel practically fucking purred against Dean's jaw as he nipped at the stubbled skin.

"How do you suggest I do that, tough guy?" Dean gasped, shifting his hips in an attempt to hide his raging hard-on.

"I have a few ideas." Castiel chuckled, sliding his left hand sensually from the back of Dean's head, over his neck, and down his quivering torso before cupping his erection through his jeans. Dean let out a wrecked moan and tossed his head back, allowing himself to enjoy Castiel's touch. Tonight might not end as badly as he had originally thought. "Your bedroom is the third door, correct?" Dean could do no more than nod and let out a shocked gasp when Castiel picked him up like he weighed nothing and carried him to his bedroom.

"Didn't think you'd be that strong. Awesome." Dean chuckled, connecting his lips to Castiel's again as the shed their clothing, only separating when it was necessary to remove their shirts-which, admittedly, made stripping down a little more difficult-and Dean was loving it; he spent so much time only ever worrying about Sam, that someone deciding it was time to take care of  _him_ was quite a refreshing change. "Nightstand." Dean panted when he could tell Castiel was wondering where to find condoms and lube.

"Lay back." Castiel ordered, making his intentions for the rest of the night very clear; he was going to tear Dean apart and help him forget all of the bullshit Christine had put in his head. Dean did as he was told, watching Castiel with glazed over, lust-filled eyes as the brunette lifted his legs onto his shoulders, spread some of the lube on his fingers, drizzled a small amount onto Dean's entrance, and took the blond man's erection into his mouth.

"Goddamn." Dean groaned, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as Castiel sucked his cock while opening him up with his fingers. Dean hadn't really expected his nerdy little boyfriend to give the best head he'd had in his adult life, but damn was Castiel good with his mouth. "Cas..." Dean panted, writhing under the blue-eyed man when Castiel's fingers nailed his prostate head-on; if Castiel kept this up, there was no way Dean would last past the Earth-shattering blowjob. "Cas, you gotta..."

Castiel uderstood what Dean meant, and pulled off Dean's cock with a wet pop, extracted his fingers, rolled the condom on his-definitely above average sized-erection, lubed himself up, and quickly pushed into Dean's waiting body. Both men let out shattered moans as the brunette bottomed out, their eyes locked on each other as he stopped his movements to allow Dean some time to adjust. "Move." Dean murmured, completely captivated by the soft-dare he say-loving look in Castiel's eyes as they slowly started rocking their hips together, neither man making any attempt to speed the whole affair up.

"So beautiful." Castiel moaned, swooping down to kiss Dean as they moved together, bringing Dean to a sudden realization; this wasn't just sex, and it certainly wasn't fucking. This was making love, as cheesy as it sounded in Dean's own mind. He didn't have much time to dwell, however, because Castiel started to slowly pump his cock along with their slow, deliberate movements.

"Cas!" Dean shouted out when his orgasm hit, still writhing under Castiel as the other man let out a strangled gasp and released his own cum into the condom before ultimately collapsing on top of his boyfriend. "Son of a bitch; that was awesome."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Castiel chuckled, turning his head to tenderly peck Dean on the lips as he pulled his softening cock out of the younger man and discarded the used condom into the trash can next to Dean's bed.

"Stay?" Dean asked as his eyes started to drift closed, clearly exhausted both emotionally and physically.

"Of course, Dean." Castiel quietly replied as he laid back down with Dean, pulling him into his side.

 

"Auntie Andrea?" Sam asked as Andrea tucked the boy into the twin bed he always slept in when he stayed at their house, pulling the blankets up to his little chin while keeping in mind that Sam refused to let Moose's head be covered up "'cause he can't breathe if you do."

"Yeah, darlin'?" Andrea asked in response, brushing a strand of long, black hair behind her ear.

"That mean lady... I heared her say she wanted to take me away from Daddy. Uncle Benny don't know I was listenin' but... Is she gonna take me away from Daddy?" Sam questioned, tears brimming in his pretty little hazel eyes. "I don't wanna leave my Daddy."

"Look at me, baby boy." Andrea gently instructed Sam, forcing him to look into her warm, chocolate brown eyes. "Ain't no one gon' take you away from your Daddy. You think he'd let anyone jus' take you?" Sam shook his head, which made Andrea feel a little better. "Exactly. Now get some sleep; you know Lizzie's gonna wake you up, early."

"Can I have my music, please?" Sam asked quietly. Andrea nodded and retrieved the ipod off the nightstand, opening the playlist Dean had created for Sam before passing it to the boy and exiting the guest room so Sam could go to sleep.

As soon as his Auntie had left the room, Sam turned on the third song down-the one his Daddy sang-and turned it on, closing his eyes to go to sleep for the night as the music started.

_"Oh the summer time is coming, And the trees are sweetly blooming. Where the wild mountain thyme, Grows around the blooming heather. Would you go, lassie, go? And we'll all go together, Where the wild mountain thyme, Grows around the blooming heather._

_"Would you go, lassie, go? And I will build my love a bower, And yon pure crystal fountain, And around it I will place, All the colors of the mountain. Would you go, lassie, go? And we'll all go together, Where the wild mountain thyme, Grows around the blooming heather._

_"Would you go, lassie, go? And If my true love's gone, I will surely find another. And to her I will sing, Things that make her know I want her. Would you go, lassie, go? And we'll all go together, Where the wild mountain thyme, Grows around blooming heather. Would you go, lassie, go?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a video of Jensen Ackles singing "Wild Mountain Thyme" because it was a song he sang to JJ, so I just thought I should use it. Leave me some comments and let me know what you think of this chapter. Much love!


	7. The Next Morning

Castiel woke up the next morning to Dean's lips being pressed against the hollow of his throat. "Good morning." Castiel yawned, tightening his arms around Dean's waist.

"Mornin'." Dean happily greeted, nuzzling his face into the crook of Castiel's neck. Despite his anxiety that something could go wrong and he would lose his child, Dean couldn't help feeling a little like a teenage girl with their first boyfriend when he woke up with Castiel's arms around him.

"You seem to be in a much better mood." Castiel pointed out, kissing Dean's forehead as the younger man started tracing patterns on Castiel's bare chest.

"I am; I know I got the law on my side in this, and it's not like Christine's ever made any effort to get to know Sammy." Dean sighed, enjoying the feeling of Castiel's hands caressing his bare spine. "I'm not letting her take my kid away."

"My brother, Gabriel, is a child psychologist. I'm sure if he talked to Sam he could testify that Sam is an intelligent, healthy, happy, well-adjusted child there would be no questioning that he is with the right person." Castiel offered, lifting Dean's chin so he could kiss those perfectly plush pink lips he'd become so addicted to. "If you'd like I could call Gabriel later."

"I'd love that. Thank you so much, Cas, I..." Dean couldn't bring himself to tell Castiel what he'd realized last night; couldn't bring himself to tell Castiel that he loved him. However, there was something in Castiel's oceanic blue eyes told Dean that he already knew.

"I'm happy to help in any way I can." Castiel murmured, leaning in to capture Dean's lips, once again.

 

"Daddy, we played fetch with Vamp!" Sam exclaimed as he jumped into Dean's waiting arms, burying his freezing cold little nose into the crook of Dean's neck.

"Wow, sounds like you guys had a good time!" Dean gasped, trying not to cringe away from his son's cold face against his skin. Dean knew that Sam loved Benny's gentle giant of a Bernese Mountain Dog-who Andrea named "Vamp" as a joke about Benny's extremely pale skin-but he wasn't sure if their tiny house was as well-equiped for a dog of that size as Benny and Andrea's farm house. "Thanks for bringin' him home, Andi." Dean said, kissing Sam's hair as the boy turned his head so it was resting on Dean's shoulder.

"Ain't no problem, Cher." Andrea replied, pecking Dean on the cheek. "Your man stay last night?" Andrea whispered her question low enough that both adults knew Sam wouldn't hear. Dean nodded, reminding himself to make his bed back up once his sheets were done in the dryer. "Alright, I gotta get to the diner. Bye, Baby Moose." With that, Andrea was gone and Dean knew he had to explain what was going on with Christine and why he'd be going to see Gabriel next week.

 

"Why does she wanna take me away?" Sam quietly asked, playing with Moose's button eye from his seat on the couch.

"Because she wants a kid as great as you, Sammy." Dean said, trying not to cry as Sam crawled into his lap. He hadn't wanted to tell Sam, but Castiel said that Sam should be aware for what's going on.

"I don' wanna leave; I like you bein' my Daddy." Sam whispered, curling himself into Dean's side.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me, Sammy." Dean promised, holding his son even closer to his chest. "Daddy promises you; you're gonna stay right here." Dean just sat back, allowing Sam to take comfort in being in his father's arms. Everything else could be put on hold; he needed to be there for Sam in that moment.


	8. Meeting Doctor Novak

Dean was incredibly thankful that Castiel had come with Sam and himself to meet his brother, Gabriel; Dean had never met a psychologist, so he wasn't sure what Sam was in for. "Hey, bro!" A rather short man with sandy blond hair and a chocolate bar in his left hand chirped, patting Castiel on the shoulder with his right hand. "And this little guy must be Sam." The man-who Dean assumed was Castiel's brother-guessed, kneeling in front of Sam so his golden whiskey eyes met Sam's hazel ones. "I'm Doctor Novak."

"You're Mister Cas' brother?" Sam asked, hugging Moose closer to his chest.

"I sure am! And Cassie asked me if I'd like to talk to his friend." Gabriel said, clearly hoping to keep Sam calm and feeling comfortable with him.

"Can Moose come with me?" Sam asked quietly, looking down at the little stuffed toy in his arms.

"He sure can!" Gabriel chirped, hoping up and extending a hand to the little boy in front of him. Sam took Gabriel's hand as he stood up and followed Gabriel into his office.

 

"You really think Gabriel's gonna get anything that'll help?" Dean quietly asked Castiel, feeling much more nervous than he expected, even with Castiel at his side.

"I do; Sam is very happy with his life and that will show in Gabriel's findings." Castiel calmly stated, taking Dean's hand in his own.

 

"Can you tell me something about your Daddy, Sam?" Gabriel asked, passing Sam a long red lego to put on his house he was building. Gabriel didn't miss the little dimpled smile that graced Sam's face as he added another lego to his creation, clearly happy to talk about his father.

"Daddy's my best friend; he sings to me when I'm scared-he's a real good singer-and he's teachin' me to play guitar, and he cooks all my favorite foods!" Sam explained, giggling as he examined the house he'd built.

"Is that your house?" Gabriel asked, watching the boy as he checked the "lego builder set" windows and doors.

"Yep! This window is my room, this one is Daddy's room, and this one is the living room." Sam said, pointing to each window in turn.

"Wow! It must be a big house!" Gabriel gasped, earning a giggle from Sam.

"No, it's kinda little." Sam giggled happily. "I like when we put up our Christmas tree."

"Do you have your Christmas Tree, yet?" Gabriel asked the young boy.

"Yeah! Daddy let me pick it out! It's bigger than Daddy, Doctor Novak!" Sam exclaimed, his eyes shining in excitement.

"Wow! That must be a big tree!" Gabriel said, watching Sam nod happily.

"I love it! Daddy put me on his shoulders and I put the star on top!" Sam exclaimed, his smile even wider. "My Grandma Ellen's gonna help us make Santa some cookies."

"Sounds like you and your Daddy are really close." Gabriel observed, seeing that this boy clearly loved his father with his entire being.

"He's the best Daddy in the world. I love my Daddy and he loves me; he comes to class on Wednesdays and he reads to us and has snack with me." Sam told him so seriously Gabriel almost felt guilty for having to analyze this little boy. He watched as Sam stacked three green legos together. "Is green your favorite color?"

"Yeah; I like it 'cause it's the same color as peas and green beans and I like those a whole lot." Sam said, making Gabriel laugh softly.

"Are those your favorite food?" Gabriel asked, still trying to gather as much information as he could about Sam Winchester.

"No, I like eggs the most." Sam explained.

"Does your Daddy make you eggs a lot?" Gabriel asked Sam as the boy continued to play.

"Uh huh. Daddy makes real good scrambled eggs." Sam bragged, seemingly pleased with the fact that his father took the time to make his favorite food. Gabriel had a feeling that the boy's Aunt had no reason to take Sam from his father, and he was happy about that, because Sam was a very content child; probably the most content he'd seen in his career.

 

"Okay, little man, go was your hands and Daddy'll get dinner on the table." Dean instructed Sam, setting the boy on his feet and taking the bags of takeout into the kitchen to plate up their dinner. Dean was halfway through putting some fried rice, steamed broccoli, and sweet and sour chicken on both plates when he noticed the answering machine flashing red from where it sat on the counter and hit the "play" button without much thought.

_"Dean Winchester, this is Cain Furst; I represent Christine Milligan and Richard Roman. This call is to inform you that Miss Milligan and Mister Roman are seeking custody of your brother, Samuel Winchester. If you could get back to me at-"_

Dean quickly stopped the message as he heard the bathroom door open, hoping to keep Sam from hearing what Christine's lawyer had said because he knew it would only upset his son. "Can I have milk with dinner, Daddy?" Sam asked as he sat himself at the kitchen table.

"Sure, baby boy." Dean agreed, feeling as if Sam was the only thing keeping him from falling apart as Christine tried to burn his world to the ground. He wouldn't let that bitch win; he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, but my week has been horrible. Leave me some comments to help boost my mood, please! Much love!


	9. Won't Let Nobody Hurt You

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Sam screeched as the front door to the Winchester house opened, revealing Ellen and Bobby on the other side. Bobby-being incredibly used to Sam's greetings-caught the small boy as he ran at his grandparents without having to take his eyes off the boots he was kicking off his feet.

"Gettin' too big for this ole man to pick ya up." Bobby dramatically grunted as he lifted Sam up over his head, making the five-year-old laugh hysterically.

"I'm little, Grandpa!" Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around his grandfather's neck when Bobby propped him on his hip.

"I don't know, I think your Grandpa's right; you look like you got bigger since the last time I saw you!" Ellen exclaimed, tapping the tip of Sam's nose with her index finger, earning another fit of giggles from the little boy in Bobby's arms.

"Let Grandma and Grandpa get in the house, Sammy." Dean chuckled, watching Bobby flip the boy upside down, making him laugh even harder. Sam was so happy, and Dean loved seeing the little boy laughing and smiling.

"He's just excited to make Christmas Cookies! aren't ya, Sammy?" Ellen asked, taking Sam into her arms and kissing his chubby, dimpled cheek.

"Yes! Daddy got sprinkles for the cookies!" Sam exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in Ellen's grasp.

"You two go start the cookies; I gotta talk to your Daddy for a minute." Bobby said, pulling Dean towards the laundry room as Ellen carried Sam into the kitchen.

"How ya doin', boy?" Bobby asked, watching Dean as he sat in one of the old, warn out brown chairs-one of John's old chairs-with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm okay... I mean, I'm scared shitless, but I'm not gonna let Sam see it or he'll be worried." Dean said, looking down at his clasped hands. "Bobby... I'm fallin' hard for Cas and... I gotta end it."

"The Hell are you talkin' about?" Bobby asked, falling into the chair across from Dean.

"I can't put Sam  _and_ Cas through this shit, Bobby." Dean clarified, though Bobby had a feeling there was something else brewing below the surface.

"Ya can't just break up with that boy 'cause Christine don't like it, ya idjit!" Bobby snapped, staring at the idiot boy he'd known his whole life. "Cas wants to be with you-Hell, he got his brother to help prove Sam ain't in a harmful environment-and you're just gonna walk away 'cause of Christine Milligan?"

"Her lawyer called me; she's started proceedings to seek custody of Sam." Dean informed Bobby, feeling the weight of his own words crushing down on him. "What if this lawyer is better than Crowley? What if she gets Sam? I can't lose my baby, Bob." Dean rasped, looking away from Bobby so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. Losing his mother had been crushing and losing his father and Kate had broken his heart, but losing Sam? Dean wouldn't survive that.

 

"Daddy's got a boyfriend, Grandma." Sam told Ellen as he stirred cookie batter from his seat on the barstool.

"He does? Do you like his boyfriend?" Ellen asked Sam, glancing up at him as she rolled the first batch of cookie dough out into a sheet.

"Yeah; Mister Cas is my teacher, too, so I like him a whole lot." Sam informed his grandmother before the smile dropped from his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" Ellen asked Sam, wondering what could make such a happy child look so sad.

"Daddy's been real sad. He's happy when Mister Cas is here, but then he gets real sad." Sam told Ellen, his little eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Did I do somethin' bad?"

"Sammy..." Sam turned his head when he heard Dean's voice, surprised that he didn't hear his father walking into the room. "Sammy, baby, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? Daddy's not sad because of you." Dean said, lifting Sam off the barstool and kissing his brown hair. Ellen and Bobby just watched their two boys with sad eyes.

 

"I'm tellin' you, Cas, it was awful." Dean sighed, laying his head on Castiel's chest. He'd called his boyfriend after Sam went to bed, just needing some time with Castiel after his horrible afternoon.

"I wish their was more I could do to help, Dean." Castiel replied, wrapping both arms tightly around Dean. "I wish I could keep the two of you from hurting." In that moment, Dean decided he wasn't afraid, anymore; not of what he was feeling for Castiel, at least.

"I love you." Dean said, looking up at Castiel with those huge, expressive green eyes. He wasn't afraid of falling for this man, because-if he was being honest with himself-he fell for him the first time he saw those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you, too." Castiel whispered, leaning over to kiss Dean's plush pink lips softly. This was the beginning of something new for both men, and they were ready to face it together. They wouldn't let anyone hurt the other one from this day onward.


	10. Christmas With The Winchesters

After the night Dean called Castiel in tears, Dean didn't really like Castiel returning to his own home; he would feel completely panicked when his boyfriend wasn't there, so Castiel just... Stayed. Dean and Sam's small house was more comfortable than Castiel's small apartment, anyway.

"Daddy... Cas... Wake up! It's Christmas!" Sam happily giggled, laying down on his father's chest and poking Castiel's cheek. "We gotta open presents and see if Santa eated the cookies."

"Ate, Sam. Not eated." Castiel sleepily corrected, moving closer to Dean.

"We gotta make sure Santa  _ate_ the cookies!" Sam cheered, messing with Dean's hair. "Daddy, you gotta wake up!"

"'M up, Baby Moose." Dean mumbled, patting Sam's back. "Go brush your teeth and me an' Papa'll get up." Dean and Sam hadn't caught what Dean had said, but Castiel had. Though he thought he would be uncomfortable being thrown into Sam and Dean's family life, he wasn't; he  _wanted_ to be Sam's other parent, and wanted to be here with the little family every day. He watched Sam dash off the the bathroom, but didn't say a word as he and Dean finally crawled out of bed to spend Christmas morning with... With their son.

 

"Look! Santa got me an' Moose race cars!" Sam exclaimed, holding up a huge package of Hot Wheels cars. Castiel knew Dean's financial situation wasn't the best, but he'd managed to get Sam a good Christmas; he'd gotten Sam his Hot Wheels set, a race track that came with two additional cars, some "Henry & Mudd" books, some t-shirts with different Superheros and bands on them, and there was still one more gift for the boy left under the tree.

"You got one more, Sammy." Dean reminded his son as the boy showed his precious stuffed Moose their new cars. Sam sat the cars aside gently and reached for his last gift, tearing into the red paper with more care than Castiel expected from a boy Sam's age.

"I got Baby! Daddy, Cas, Santa got me my own Baby!" The five-year-old screeched, holding up an exact replica of Dean's beloved 1967 Chevy Impala.

"That's awesome, Sammy! Now we match!" Dean exclaimed in mock surprise, high-fiving the boy with the hand that wasn't holding a mug of coffee.

"It's so cool, Daddy! Santa got me what I wanted!" The boy preened, pulling a copy-the one he'd done in school before Holiday Vacation-of his letter to Santa out of his backpack and handing it to Dean for the man to read.

_"Santa,_

_What I want most for Christmas is to be just like my Daddy. My Daddy likes Led Zepplin, Cars, Superheros, and he has the coolest car ever! Daddy calls her Baby and she is a real pretty car. Can I please have a car just like my Daddy's?_

_Samuel Henry Winchester, Mr. Cas's class."_

"Wow. He sure did, little man." Dean said in a much raspier voice than usual as he held back tears; Sam had said he wanted a car like Baby in the letter he'd asked Dean to mail, but Dean hadn't seen this particular letter, and it melted his heart to think his son wanted to be just like him. "Why don't you and Moose play with your cars so me and Cas can make breakfast?" Dean asked, giving the child freedom to go play as he and Castiel made their way to the kitchen.

"Dean... This morning you said something to Sam; you called me his "Papa" as he was waking you up." Castiel whispered, causing Dean to blush furiously.

"Listen, Cas, I'm real sorry for that; it just slipped out, and-" Dean was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips being pressed to his own.

"If it would be alright with you, I would very much like to be Sam's Papa." Castiel said softly, making Dean smile wider than Castiel had ever seen when Sam wasn't around. Dean nodded and pulled Castiel back into another, much more passionate kiss. He knew that-come January second, when the court date had been set for-he'd be filled with fear, again. But for now? He was going to enjoy his time with his little family; with Castiel and their little boy.


	11. Court Date-Part One

Dean was a nervous mess; he had Sam in his lap, Castiel to his left, and Fergus Crowley to his right as he nervously glanced up at Christine seated across from him with a vicious glare plastered on her face. Dean took note of the well-dressed man at her side, wondering what it was about Dick Roman that made him so uncomfortable; Dick wasn't a large or physically imposing man, but something in his eyes had Dean squirming in his seat as the older man stared at him with a strange level of interest. Dean supposed most people would find Dick Roman handsome-the man was all dark, perfectly quaffed hair, dark eyes, flirtatious smirks, and designer suits that probably cost more than Dean made in six months-but Dean was much more drawn to the disheveled-looking brunette with crystal-like blue eyes sitting to his left. "Thanks. For... You know, comin' here, today." Dean whispered to Castiel, trying to ignore the predatory look in Dick's eyes.

"I assure you, Dean, this is no trouble." Castiel whispered back, reaching over to take Dean's hand under the table.

"All rise for the honorable judge Megan Masters." The Bailiff said as a pretty, petite brunette woman with porcelain skin, ruby red lips, and eyes so dark brown they were nearly black walked into the room. Dean was more nervous now that he was aware the Judge was Crowley's ex-wife; small town life sucked so fucking much, sometimes.

"You may be seated." Meg said, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Hi, Meggie." Sam said softly, smiling at the woman just enough to show off his sweet little dimples.

"Hey there, Sammy boy." Meg said with a smile that vanished from her face as she looked around at the six adults surrounding the boy. "We're here to discuss the custody of Samuel Henry Winchester. Currently, Samuel-"

"I don' like bein' called Samuel, Meggie." Sam interrupted, wrapping his tiny arms around one of Dean's.

"Currently,  _Sam_ is in the custody of his adoptive father and paternal half-brother, Dean Miles Winchester, but Christine Irene Milligan and Richard Marvin Roman are seeking to gain custody on the grounds that Dean is not a fit Guardian. Mister Crowley, Mister Furst, was their any evidence found to support Miss Milligan and Mister Roman's claims?" Meg asked, looking through a file her bailiff had handed her.

"None at all, your Honor; Sam is healthy, the home is clean, Dean encourages Sam, and Sam feels no fear where his father is involved." Crowley said as he passed Gabriel's findings, statements from Castiel's classroom assistants, and the DFS agents who searched the house's findings.

"Your Honor, Miss Milligan and Mister Roman feel that Dean Winchester is teaching Samuel to lead an unnatural lifestyle." Cain informed Meg, causing Castiel to grip Dean's hand just a bit tighter.

"And how is that, Mister Furst?" Meg asked, not at all seeming convinced that this was a valid claim.

"My step-nephew is gay and has his boyfriend around my nephew. That is not how my sister would have wanted Samuel to be raised, Judge Masters." Christine spoke up, glaring at Dean the whole time she spoke. Dean knew it, then; she would make this the hardest day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I work weekends a lot at my new job, so I'll be posting this on "My Sundays" from now on. Much love!


	12. Court Date-Part Two

"I see," Meg said, seemingly less than enthused by the outburst. "So-in your opinion-someone's sexuality determines whether or not they are capable of raising a child?" Meg asked, arching one of her delicate, dark eyebrows. "That if someone is homosexual they aren't able to be a good parent?"

"Judge Masters, my client was raised in a strictly religious household, and as so-" Cain was cut off by a cold glare aimed his way from Meg.

"Religion is what you're choosing to blame her ignorance on?" Meg asked the older man. "Miss Milligan, I want to tell you a story, can I?" Christine nodded, but didn't say anything. "Thank you. Miss Milligan, I have a daughter about Sam Winchester's age with my ex-husband-her name is Ruby and she is my whole world-and we share custody of her. Now, the reason I'm telling you this, is so I can inform you that my ex-husband is bisexual, and at one point-when Ruby was roughly three years old-he had a boyfriend who our daughter adored. Sexuality does not determine whether or not someone can be a good parent; the way they treat and care for the child does."

Dean was silent as he looked around at the other adults in the room, wondering what would happen next. "From what I can see, Doctor Novak has concluded that Sam is very happy with where he is, and feels nothing but love and admiration for his father." Meg said, looking through Gabriel's notes.

"Dean is not Sam's father!" Christine groaned, covering her mouth when she realized she'd made yet another unnecessary outburst.

"Yes, he is, Miss Milligan; the adoption of Sam Winchester was finalized on November second two thousand-thirteen when he was six months old." Crowley pointed out, passing copies of the adoption papers to Cain. "So, yes, Dean Winchester  _is_ Sam Winchester's father."

"He's Samuel's   _half-_ brother." Dick said, finally breaking his silence just enough to make sure Meg understood that Dean was nothing more than John Winchester's eldest child.

"While  _Sam_ may have been born to Dean's father and Christine's sister, he is the person who has raised Sam." Castiel said, glaring daggers through Dick.

"Christine, can I ask you some questions?" Meg asked, glancing back down at the transcript from Gabriel's meeting with Sam.

"Of course, Your Honor." Christine replied with a sharp nod.

"Thank you... Dean, I would like for you to answer the same questions." Meg said, looking playfully towards Sam. "This is a game, Sam, so you can't tell anyone the answer."

"Got it!" Sam laughed, crawling into Castiel's lap before Meg could start her "game."

"Okay... Christine, what is Sam's favorite color?" Meg asked, causing Cain to stare at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"What relevance could these questions have?" Cain asked, shocked that a judge would ask such silly questions.

"I'm seeing how well she knows Sam." Meg replied with a shrug.

"Blue." Christine said with certainty.

"Green." Dean answered, knowing what color Sam actually preferred.

"And his favorite toy?" Meg asked without saying who had answered correctly.

"Cars." Christine answered, again.

"Moose; he takes Moose everywhere with him." Dean said calmly.

"Biggest fear?" Meg asked, watching to ensure Sam was alright.

"The dark." Christine replied, a little less confidently than last time.

"Clowns." Dean reluctantly said, quickly checking to make sure Sam felt safe.

"Any allergies?" Meg asked, seemingly confident that these questions would prove a point.

"Peanuts!" Christine shouted, seemingly much more confident.

"Dairy." Dean replied evenly.

"Miss Milligan, you failed to answer a single question correctly. Mister Winchester-however-was correct in every answer he gave." Meg said, leaning forward. "You don't know Sam Winchester at all, and yet you feel he would be in the right hands in your custody? Well, I'm sorry to say that I strongly disagree with you. I rule that Sam Winchester remains with Dean Winchester. Case dismissed." And just like that, the weight of the world fell from Dean's shoulders; Sam was staying with him, and no one could dispute it.

 

"Don't leave." Dean whispered later that night after he and Castiel had tucked Sam into his bed.

"I assumed you wanted me to stay tonight." Castiel replied, looking down at where Dean's hands were locked around his own.

"I don't mean tonight; I mean at all. Stay here. With us." Dean said, staring pleadingly into Castiel's wide blue eyes.


	13. Home Is Where You Are

Castiel was frozen in place; had Dean really just asked him to move in with him and his son? Was Dean even thinking rationally? "I-" Castiel was cut off by a rather violent coughing fit coming from the hallway.

"Daddy?" Sam called out between coughs, his battered stuffed animal companion clutched to his chest.

"Hey, Sammy. What's wrong?" Dean asked, standing from the couch and making his way over to Sam, who had started coughing again. "You're a little warm, baby boy." Dean sighed, scooping Sam off the ground and allowing the boy to snuggle into his chest.

"When I was sick as a child, my Dad used to make me Chamomile tea with Lemon and honey; he said it was the best treatment for a sore throat." Castiel offered, already moving to retrieve his coat and wallet. "I'll be back with your tea, soon. Is there anything else he may need?"

"My mom always made Tomato rice soup when I was sick; I usually make it for Sammy. Let me get him laid back down and I'll get my wal-" Castiel cut Dean off by pecking his lips.

"I can get his soup, Dean. Just comfort Sam." Castiel assured his boyfriend before leaving the house, still thinking that Dean must have just been far too excited about winning the case against Christine and hadn't actually meant to ask Castiel to move into the little home he'd made for Sam and himself.

 

_Dean (8:45 PM): It's just white rice, Campbell's Tomato soup, and crushed tomatoes. Thanks for this, Cas._

_Castiel (8:47 PM): It's nothing, Dean._

Castiel quickly collected what he needed for the tea-Chamomile tea leaves, a small jar of honey, and a lemon-and went searching for the ingredients for the soup. "Sick kid at home?" A sweet brunette woman with kind brown eyes and a perfect smile asked Castiel. "My Aunt used to say tea with lemon and Honey was the best treatment for a cold."

"Yes. My..." Castiel thought back to Christmas-back to the conversation he'd had with Dean in the kitchen as Sam played with his new toys-and couldn't help smiling. "My son has a cold."

"Poor thing. How old?" The woman asked, seemingly just realizing she and Castiel didn't actually know each other. "Sorry. Lisa Braden."

"Castiel Novak." Castiel introduced himself, finally spotting the tomatoes he needed. "He's five; he'll be six in May."

"My son Ben is the same age." Lisa said with a fond, adoring smile as she thought of her own little boy. "Helpful advice? Get him some Gatorade; if he has a fever he'll sweat pretty bad."

"Thank you, Miss Braden. Have a nice night." Castiel said, ready to get back to the Winchester house to help Dean with the poor, sick little boy.

 

"Is it gonna taste bad?" Sam asked, looking at blue mug between his hands skeptically.

"Not at all; it's rather sweet." Castiel assured Sam, watching the boy closely as Sam took a reluctant sip of his drink. "See? Not bad."

"Am I drinkin' coffee like Daddy?" Sam asked, making Dean chuckle from his spot in front of the stove.

"Yes you are, Sammy." Castiel said, causing the boy to smile fondly at the nickname.

"I like this... Papa." Sam whispered, crawling into Castiel's lap to finish his tea and wait for his soup to be done.

 

"If the offer is still on the table, I would very much like to live with you, Dean. And our son." Castiel whispered to Dean after Sam had fallen back asleep on the couch.

"Yeah; it's still on the table, Cas." Dean replied, smiling warmly at the brunette man beside him. Sure, Sam was sick, but Dean was happy; life was actually looking up for the Winchester boys, and it was all thanks to Castiel James Novak. Castiel smiled that wide, gummy smile, clearly pleased that he hadn't completely missed his chance to be a part of this sweet little family snuggled close together on the small, second-hand couch.


	14. Can We Stop Time In This Moment?

"You're gonna live with 'im? Brotha, I know you're fallin' hard, but you barely know this guy!" Benny said as he and Dean sat in the break room at the garage during their lunch break on Monday. He was supportive of Dean's relationship with Castiel-Hell, he was fucking ecstatic that Dean was  _in_ a relationship for the first time in nearly six years-but he still felt this was moving a little fast; sure, they had spent two months unofficially before Dean truly let Castiel in and they had cemented their status, but Dean had only known this man for three months.

"I thought about it before I asked, Benny; he's good with Sam, and he was there for me through all of the shit with Christine... I love him." Dean admitted, looking away from his best friend.

"He better still treat y'all good once he's moved in." Benny said, returning to his lunch without any further question. He knew Dean could take care or himself.

 

"Love, are you certain this is wise? You don't know him well enough to live with him and take on co-parenting his child!" Castiel's childhood friend-Balthazar Rouche-exclaimed late Monday night as they sat in Castiel's childhood home.

"I fell in love, Balthazar; perhaps if you stopped whoring around, you would understand." Castiel replied, blushing furiously when he noticed his mother-Hannah Shurley-and his step-father-Chuck-were in the living room with them.

"Castiel, don't be rude." Hannah said, though he could see Chuck trying to control himself and resist the urge to laugh.

"He's not wrong, Han." Chuck said, clearing his throat to cover his laughter. "But, I do think you should introduce us to him." Chuck had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Castiel knew what it meant; that Gabriel had given his seal of approval, but asked their Father to screw with Dean a little bit. This would not be an easy first meeting for Dean.

 

_**January 24th** _

Dean's birthday had been set aside as the first meeting for the Novak family and Dean's makeshift family; they wanted to get to know one another since it was clear Dean and Castiel were not planning on being out of each other's lives any time soon. "Double bacon Cheeseburger with extra onions and cheese fries for the birthday boy," Jo said as she sat Dean's plate in front of him as he sat at the Roadhouse with Castiel and Sam. "Steakhouse burger with extra bacon and onion rings for the Boy Toy," She said, winking playfully at her cousin's boyfriend. "And the kid's Double Cheese burger with soy cheese and Waffle fries for the most handsome guy here." She said, giving Sam his dinner as the boy smiled up at her.

"I'm handsome like Daddy, right Aunty JoJo?" Sam asked, causing Dean to blush furiously, which made his freckles even more noticeable.

"You kidding me, you're way more handsome than your Daddy, Frodo!" Charlie exclaimed, plopping down next to Castiel. "My Sammy Hobbit is the best lookin' guy in the world!" The excitable redhead managed to say before she had her arms full of a tiny brunette girl.

"I's the prettiest girl, right?" Elizabeth asked her pseudo aunt.

"But of course, my little Elf Queen!" Charlie cooed, kissing Elizabeth's little cheek.

"Cas, you remember Benny. The redhead next to you is Charlie, the little girl in her lap is Benny's little princess, Elizabeth, and the beautiful lady next the big Teddy Bear is his wife, Andrea." Dean said, pointing to each person in turn. "And you know my annoying-ass cousin, Jo."

"Swear jar, Daddy." Sam said, taking out the coffee can Ellen had helped him paint to collect "bad word money" from Dean.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled, pulling a dollar bill out of his wallet and slipping it through the slit in the top of the can. Dean doesn't curse much-in front of Sam, at least-but the "jar" had become a good way to help the boy learn to count money.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Castiel greeted politely, smiling kindly at the group of people surrounding their table.

"Nice to finally meet ya, handsome." Andrea said, extending her hand to Castiel. "Dean an' Sammy've been singin' your praises for awhile, now, and Benny seemed to agree you're a real peach."

"I'm glad Sam and Dean have welcomed me into their family." Castiel said, glancing slyly at Dean.

"So this is the guy the idjit's so stuck on." Bobby bellowed, announcing his presence as he approached the small group.

"You must be Bobby. Sam and Dean have said some wonderful things about you." Castiel commented as Sam launched himself at Bobby.

"Got you a good man, here." Bobby said, tipping his chin towards Dean.

"I'm well aware." Castiel replied dreamily.

"How cute is that?!" Ellen gushed, quickly moving to kiss Sam's cheek. "Got yourself a keeper, Dee."

"I know." Dean said in the same dreamy tone. Dean could see Castiel's brother entering the bar with a scruffy-looking man and a pretty brunette woman-who looked very much like his own boyfriend-and knew he was about to meet Castiel's family. He wasn't worried, though; things were going great for the couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming soon! Leave me some comments to let me know what you thought of this chapter! Much love!


	15. Epilogue

** Thirteen Years Later **

"Got everything ready to go, Boy?" Ellen asked, looking into Sam's bedroom as the eighteen-year-old packed the last bag he'd be taking with him to Standford.

"No... I, uhm... I was gonna take something really important, but it's not in here." Sam said, blushing as he thought of the last item he needed; he needed Moose. Sure, he hadn't played with the stuffed animal in years, but it was the first gift his father had ever given him, and still held a special place in Sam's heart. He couldn't imagine leaving for College without his beloved stuffed Moose.

"Need some help, Sammy?" Dean asked his son as he entered the boy's bedroom, pecking Ellen's cheek as he passed the woman.

"Have you seen Moose, Dad?" Somehow, asking his father about the toy was less embarrassing than asking his grandmother.

"Jack found it a few days ago; surprised you haven't seen the kid walkin' around with it." Dean said, tilting his head towards where Castiel was chasing their younger son, Jack-who was the result of Jo offering to carry a child for the couple shortly after they finally got married six years ago, and Castiel's sperm being used-around the living room. The blond, blue-eyed boy was all smiles as he clutched the raggedy stuffed animal to his tiny chest. "I can get it if you need it." Dean offered, seeing that his eldest child weighing the options of taking the toy from his little brother.

"No. No, don't do that. I'm gonna go borrow Jack from Pop." Sam said, stepping out of the room and plucking a squealing five-year-old off his feet.

 

"Hi, Bubby!" Jack giggled, throwing his arms around Sam's neck. Sam adored being an older brother, and any time he saw Jack smiling and laughing, it brought a dimpled smile to Sam's face. "Look! Papa says it's your Moose!" Jack cheered, waving Moose around. "He was lonely, so I played with him... But he wants you back."

"You know what, Jack? I think Moose needs you, now; he needs a kid who's gonna play with him. But I need you to promise that you'll take good care of him." Sam stage whispered, shifting his brother on to his hip.

"That's a big responsibility, Jack." Castiel said, watching his boys with a fond smile as his husband approached him and wrapped his long, muscular arms around his waist.

"I can dos it!" Jack cheered, hugging Moose closer to himself. "I'll take good care of Moose, Bubby." Jack promised his brother, looking up at the teenage boy with wide blue eyes.

"I trust you, Jackie-Boy." Sam said, wishing his grandparents, aunts, and Uncles were here to wish him off; Bobby was in a Rehabilitation center after a car accident left him paralyzed from the waist down-though the old man was in good spirits when Sam and Dean had stopped by to see him the day before-Jo and Ash were running the Roadhouse for the day so Ellen could see her eldest Grandbaby off to the Airport, Benny was taking a car Dean had rebuilt to a Car Show in Kansas city, Andrea was driving Elizabeth to St. Louis to get her settled into her dorm, Chuck and Hannah were at a convention for Chuck's most recent book series-with characters based on his son, son-in-law, and eldest Grandson hunting the monsters that lurk in the dark while staying strong as a family-and Gabriel was on his Honeymoon in India with his new wife, Kali. While Sam wished his family was around, he was happy to have a little extra time with his fathers, grandmother, and little brother before he left of California.

"Am I too late?!" Charlie demanded, running into the house with a large gift bag. "Oh thank Gandalf!" Charlie sighed, rushing over to hug Sam. "My baby Hobbit is headed for great adventures!"

"I think I'm too tall to be a Hobbit, Aunt Charlie." Sam chuckled, hugging his aunt back with his free arm.

"Always gonna be my little Frodo." Charlie mumbled, clearly on the verge of tears.

"Who am I?" Jack asked, wondering why his Aunt was so sad. Dean and Castiel had explained to Jack that Sam was going far away for school, but they knew he didn't truly understand; he seemed to think Sam would be home at the end of the day, like when he and Castiel went to the Elementary school.

"You, my little pet, are an angel; just like your Papa." Charlie said, smiling through tears as she referenced the character Chuck had based on his son-a fallen Angel sent to rescue the character he'd based off Dean from Hell with little understanding of how Humans interact-with a small chuckle. She loved the "Supernatural" books, and felt like Chuck had truly captured what made her boys so special.

"We gotta go, Sam." Ellen reluctantly said, wishing she didn't have to tear Sam away from his family. She had volunteered to take Sam to the airport-knowing it would take both Dean and Castiel to console Jack when his brother left-but knew this would be hard for the whole Winchester family.

"Alright, no Chick flick moments." Dean said as he moved to hug his son.

"You love Chick flicks." Sam chuckled sadly, not really wanting to leave his father now that the time had come.

"You're right, I do. Bring it in." Dean said, pulling Sam into a tight hug. "You're gonna be a great Lawyer, kid."

"Love you, Dad." Sam whispered, hugging hid father back just a tightly.

"Love you, too." Dean replied, patting Sam's back as he released the teenager. Dean took Jack from Sam and watched as the teenage boy hugged his other father, trying to ignore the tears in Castiel's eyes as he released Sam and watched the boy exit the home he'd lived in since the Winchester family moved when Sam was six. "Gonna miss our boy, Cas."

"As will I, Dean, but we raised him well; he'll do Marvelous things, if given the chance." Castiel assured Dean, kissing the green-eyed man's cheek and softly stroking Jack's back as the boy hugged Moose closer. Dean knew Castiel was right; their boy would do great things.

 


End file.
